Team Harmony
by Dustin-the-Cyndaquil
Summary: The story of a group several trainers created to try and stop chaos and destruction from taking over.
1. Chapter 1

**Team Harmony – Chapter 1**

 **The Story of Dust**

 _Hello, and this is a Pokémon fan fiction about my version of Team Harmony. This story will be told from the first person perspective of my character, Dust, and this ties into the lore of my Tumblr blog,_ aeroblxsting-dust _. I hope you enjoy this._

* * *

I am, no... my name is Dust "Vee" White, and I'm a member of Team Harmony. What is Team Harmony you may ask? I'll gladly tell you. We are a group of trainers in the Go Program trying to bring peace and harmony between the people and Pokémon of the world, as well as stand against the discord and bloodshed between the three teams of Valor, Mystic, and Instinct.

I suppose, before I tell you of how we came to be, I should tell you my story, then you might get an idea of why I formed this team. My story dates back 13 years ago, back to when I was only 6 years old...

"What do you mean 6 year olds aren't able to get a Pokémon," I asked, crossing my arms. I was hoping to be able to get a Pokémon as soon as possible.

"You need to be 10 years old to get a trainer's license," the Professor told me. "I'm sorry Dustin, but you'll have to wait 4 more years." I felt.. torn. I wanted to listen to him, and yet it was the law that you couldn't be a trainer until you were 10. I just stormed out of the lab, the Professor sighing behind me. "When will you understand..." I heard him, but I just chose to keep walking.

"Dustin, are you alright," my mother called to me as I walked upstairs. To be honest with myself, I wasn't, but I didn't want to be a burden so I just kept walking, holding in my tears until I was upstairs, sliding onto my bed and gripped my pillow, crying. I just wanted to be able to train a Pokémon, I wasn't doing anything wrong!

That night I ran away. I didn't care about the rules anymore, I didn't care that I could get hurt anymore, I didn't care about even getting a starter Pokémon anymore. All I cared about was the opportunity to live among Pokémon, as though I myself were a Pokémon. I snuck downstairs and searched around the hallway, trying to find if mom was awake, and when I confirmed she wasn't, I got into the kitchen and packed as much food and water as I could before sneaking out the door, leaving all I knew behind...

I wandered into the forests and went deep into them, hoping to be able to find a wild Pokémon to take me under their wing. I just walked for hours, trying to find anything that would take me in. A few hours later, I felt homesick, but at that moment, I'd come to a horrible realization...

I had become lost...

I began to panic as the sun began to come up. They'd most certainly look for me.. right? Fear began to cloud my judgment as my path became more erratic. _**They'll find me, I know it... They wouldn't leave me to die, right?...**_

I can't take it, I begin running as fast as I possibly can, hoping that I eventually run into civilization. Tears are rolling down my cheeks and into the wind as I close my eyes, hoping to be able to find **anyone** that would protect me. I don't even see as I trip over an Eevee, falling to the ground with a shout and a groan. "Oof! Owie..." I got up and looked at the Eevee, tears staining my cheeks. "Hi," I said awkwardly, giving a slow wave. The Eevee looked scared, possibly as scared as I was before I backed away as a way of saying _"I won't hurt you."_ It looked at me before padding over slowly. Given how small it looked, it was most likely a baby or child... Where were it's parents?...

I reached out and it sniffed my hand before finally getting the message that I wouldn't harm it. It nuzzled up against my hand with a soft "Vee," before smiling at me. I... I couldn't help but smile back at i-.. her... This Eevee was a female, I don't know how I could tell, but I just.. could...

"There, see," I asked as I pet her. "Told you I wouldn't hurt you..."

A few years later, we finally hit the edge of the region. Me and Eevee were standing at the edge of our home region, ready to finally head out. I was 8 now, and I found out that the Eevee was about the same age as me, except only a year older. I looked down at her, holding her in my arms. "You ready, Eevee?" I honestly wasn't, there was so much I wanted to tell my folks, but they'd just yell at me anyway.

She responded with a joyful "Vee!" She was obviously more enthusiastic about this than I was, which begged the question, why? I didn't have time to ponder on it, the edge of the region was right in front of us, and with it, the door to a new beginning. I stepped across the boundary, and into the next region, the one I'd call my home for years to come.

I'd decided to start my new life with lies, as they'd likely kick me out if they knew I was 8, though I was certain I could pass for a 10 year old, given I was younger than I looked. I went straight to the region's professor and asked for a trainer's license.

"Alright," the professor said, tapping his chin. "Now, would you please tell me your name?"

"Dust Vee," I responded, resolute in my tone.

"How old are you right now?"

"I'm 10 right now, sir. Though I don't have any parents."

"Alright." He scribbled something on his clipboard, looking at me. "What exactly do you plan to do with your new title as trainer?"

"I plan to train Eevees as well as help people understand Pokémon better.

To him, I was Dust Vee, an orphaned 10 year old boy hoping to become an Eevee trainer, and the guy actually bought it! I felt ready to explode with happiness as I held the card in front of me and Eevee, of course having a photo of me and Eevee, side by side like we'd be from now on.

He had given me five Pokéballs to use, and I held one in my hand. … I didn't really know what to-

 **Tap!**

Eevee had tapped one of my Pokéballs, the one in my hand. "E- Eevee," I questioned as she smiled, letting the bright light engulf her form as she was pulled into the Pokéball in my hand. It shook once before giving off a bing to let me know that it worked. "Eevee, I..." I teared up, a bright smile on my face. "Oh, Eevee.. Thank you..." I held the Pokéball in front of me. "Alright! Come on out, Eevee!" I tossed the ball up into the air before it opened, my Pokémon appearing in a flash of light and leaping down towards me.

"Eevee," she cried joyously as I caught her, both of us smiling brightly as my tears fell onto her back.

"Oh Eevee, thank you so much. I love you." I don't know why I said those last three words, but it just felt right. After all, we'd been traveling for two whole years now and I just held her close to me. I saw her as a sister... I felt my shirt growing wet in the back and I looked over to see that Eevee was crying as well. I didn't know how to feel so I just held her tighter.

That evening, we went deep into the forests, deciding to live in them from now on among the other Pokémon. I wanted to help protect them so we became the forest's guardians, taking down any trainers that wanted to use Pokémon only for their own personal benefit. The other Pokémon in the forest, after we protected them, had agreed to help us out by making us a home to live in, since I couldn't stay outside all night for the rest of my life, given that winter was fast approaching. They dug me and Eevee a small cave for us to stay in, and while Eevee thought it was unimpressive, I thought it was really nice. Certainly beat being stuck out in the cold for weeks upon weeks.

That night, as me and Eevee rested on a torn mattress I'd brought in, I felt something that I hadn't felt in a long time... A feeling of love... A feeling of being part of a family... As I wrapped my arms around the vixen in front of me, I felt truly accepted among Pokémon. I just deeply wished that I could understand Eevee, as I wanted to be able to fully communicate with her...

 _So, what did you all think of my first actual fan fiction chapter? I plan to actually eventually finish this unlike most of my stories. This is also my first time writing in the first person perspective._


	2. Chapter 2

Team Harmony – Chapter 2 New Friendships

 _Hey there, it's been only a short while since I uploaded Chapter 1, so might as well upload Chapter 2, right? Anyway, like the last chapter, I hope you enjoy this!_

* * *

Me and Eevee have been living in this forest for five weeks now. In that time, we've managed to stop a total of 5 abusive trainers from getting their hands on the forest's Pokémon. Today was the trainer of the week, both of us having successfully come out on top. "We did it, Eevee," I celebrated, picking her up and hugging her.

"Eevee Vee," she replied, hugging me back, tail wagging behind her. Oh, how I wish I was able to speak her tongue! That would make our friendship a million times easier to manage! But for now, we were stuck as two entirely separate languages.

"So, want to see if we can find a Perfect Apple?" I motioned to the forest behind me. The trainer wouldn't be back until tomorrow after all, so we had plenty of time on our hands. She nodded in response, and just like that, we took off into the forest to search for something to eat. "So, why were you by yourself," I asked the small vixen. She just shook her head and I seemed confused, slowing down. "You were by yourself when I found you those years ago, why were you alone, exactly?" … She just refused to answer, her ears lowering as she looked away. I reached out slowly to try and comfort her when she snapped.

"EEV EEVEE EEVEE," she yelled in my face, tears rolling down her cheeks before she just collapsed, knowing that I, once again, couldn't understand her... I moved closer to wrap my arms around the small vixen, holding the shaking Pokémon close to myself as I rubbed her back gently.

"Shh.. I'm here, Eevee," I said softly, holding her close and letting her cry onto my shoulder. "If you don't want to talk about it, it's fine. I was just curious, but if you don't want to talk about it, I'm okay with that." She just wrapped her forelegs as much as she could around me. We just stayed there, hugging, not even noticing that another Pokémon had snuck a pair of Perfect Apples into the daylight after seeing the two of us. "We should get looking for those apples now," I told her, a light smile on my face as I rubbed her head.

"Vee," she agreed, nodding before she sniffed the air and pointed with her paw to the two perfect apples. "Eevee Vee!" I just smiled brightly at seeing the two apples lying there. Talk about a stroke of good luck! I set Eevee down and walked over to the fruits, handing one to the fox.

"Here you go," I said, chuckling a bit to myself as she practically devoured the entire thing in a matter of seconds. "Heh, wow, you must've been really hungry, huh," I asked, looking at her to which she gave another nod. I pet her and she shuddered a bit, moving her body closer into my touch.

I soon finished my apple, wiping the juice off my face before looking at Eevee. "We should head back," I suggested. "And who knows? Maybe a friendly trainer will come through here for once... It's been ages since I've met another human that wasn't selfish... Let's just head back."

And off I walked, carrying Eevee in my arms who just nuzzled into my embrace affectionately. My mind began to wander a bit as I seemingly zoned out, questioning a few things, such as why those apples were just... there at the edge of the clearing. Had a Pokémon left them there for us? And why have I been starting to _feel_ things that aren't there... Am I starting to get used to-

"Eevee," my companion questioned me, looking up at me, somewhat concerned.

"Huh? What's.. Oh, right, we were heading back to camp... Sorry Eevee, I kinda zoned out there for a moment..." I shook my head and took off back to our small cave, my walk becoming a jog, which soon turned into a run, before eventually I was sprinting. The feeling off the wind blowing against me felt amazing, as well as the feeling of freedom, to do almost whatever I want without anyone to tell me otherwise.

I closed my eyes as I continued my sprint, and then I began to feel it again... Sensing where everything is... I dodged to the left and right, avoiding trees as I passed by, never hitting them, and never opening my eyes. Soon enough, I arrived back at our cave, panting and exhausted before I set down Eevee and leaned against the wall of the cave. "Dang... What in the heck was that, Eevee? I felt everything that was around me, as though I knew where everything was!"

"Eevee?..." She tilted her head, obviously she didn't know what was happening to me either. … Well that wasn't much help...

I just closed my eyes again, putting my hand on the floor of the cave to try and sense anything like I could before. **. . .** **Nothing.** "I guess it only works in certain situations," I said with a soft chuckle, looking at Eevee. "Who knows, this may have the secret to us able to flawlessly communicate!" I smiled brightly as I saw her eyes light up with joy and excitement as she leapt into my arms. "Aha, careful now, Eevee," I said, hugging her back. We just stayed there for quite a while until I heard someone, a Trainer.

"Hey," I heard them call out to me. I opened my eyes and looked up to see a golden haired female, her brown eyed gaze locked onto me and Eevee. Given her outfit, she was probably quite a fan of purple. "So you're this _"Guardian of the Forest"_ that trainer told me about! I want to see if the rumors are true, so why not have a battle with me? I'm Sakura by the way!" She held out a Pokéball in front of her, a Great Ball before I looked at Sakura.

"Think you're up for this," I asked her to which she gave an eager nod. Battling was in Pokémon's blood, nothing could change that. I looked up at Sakura and gave a nod as well, smiling. "Alright, you're on Sakura! My name is Dust and this is Eevee! And we accept your challenge!"

Eevee leapt in front of me and Sakura smirked as she threw the Pokéball upwards, letting out a Charmeleon as it landed in front of her, absolutely radiating with confidence. "You ready for this Burner," Sakura asked her Pokémon to which it gave a cheerful cry in response. "Alright, this'll be a 1-on-1 battle, meaning the one to make the other faint wins!"

"Alright," I said, nodding in reply as Eevee leapt in front of me to face the Fire-type, the vulpine giving off strong confidence as well. "Alright, let's go! Eevee, use Tackle!" She nodded and ran towards the Charmeleon, delivering a full body strike.

"Nice one, Dust, alright, now use Flamethrower!" The Charmeleon nodded and fired a stream of fire at Eevee, though before I told her to dodge it, she already did, as though she'd read my mind! I looked at her and nodded before she delivered a Sand Attack, blinding the Charmeleon. "What the..."

"Alright, let's do this Eevee! Use Take Down!" She did so, sending the Charmeleon flying while also bruising herself in the process... The Charmeleon immediately got back up however, sending a full force Flamethrower right at Eevee, colliding with her and sending her right in front of me. "Eevee!" I ran over and picked her up, spraying a Super Potion onto her bruises. I closed my eyes, feeling Eevee's heart beating in sync with my own. She then just leapt out of my arms, landing before the other trainer grinning. "... You think you can still fight?" She nodded in response, smiling all the while. "... Alright, now finish this with Take Down!"

She started running full force at the Fire-type lizard, ready to deliver the full body blow. The Pokémon got ready to fire another Flamethrower before Eevee practically read my mind, moving to the side to dodge it before finally striking it down, knocking it into the boulder behind it, entirely knocked out.

"Yes, we did it," Eevee shouted happily. My heart skipped a beat... Was I hearing things or did I... Did I understand her for a moment there? I just ran up and hugged her tightly, smiling at her. "Whoa, hey, easy there Dust!"

Sakura returned her Pokémon to it's ball before looking at us, putting a hand on her hip. "Wow, that was actually really impressive right there," she admitted, a light smile on her face. "You surprised me, Dust, you're no normal trainer."

I looked up, a beaming smile on my face as I held Eevee close to me, nodding. "Well, me and Eevee have been traveling together for years now, it's only natural we'd have a deep connection!" I smiled at Eevee again, holding her close.

"Well, still though, you two are really strong together." Sakura took a pause to think for a moment before nodding at me. "I'll see you around, 'kay?" I nodded in response as she left out the way she came.

"Well, I'm certainly beat," Eevee said, yawning as she leaned against me, falling asleep in a matter of moments. I just rubbed her gently, holding her close. … I still couldn't believe that I could understand her, even to this day. I just held her close to me and smiled, falling asleep with her.

 _Tomorrow was a new day, and with it, new adventures just waiting to happen..._


End file.
